


【承仗】奇妙大学生

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22648978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Kudos: 16





	【承仗】奇妙大学生

东方仗助，大学一年级新生，坐在大礼堂里数木质地板上的花纹  
入学典礼又长又臭，东方仗助感觉自己差点眼睛一闭腿一蹬背过气去猝死在座位上，身周的学生们也昏昏欲睡，其缘由为熬夜打游戏或校长老头发言过于漫长  
肩膀突然一沉，东方仗助的睡意被泰山压顶般的重量驱赶的一干二净，艰难的抬起眼皮转动僵硬的脖子发现好兄弟虹村亿泰正靠着自己睡得香甜，仗助认命般的再次闭上眼，头一歪也倚着亿泰昏睡过去  
“唉这位是空条承太郎吗———太帅了吧”  
“他可是这所学校的校草啊你怎么会不知道！！”  
东方仗助再次惊醒，没有起床气的好脾气男孩感觉自己的耳膜几乎要裂开，周围一片嘈杂，夹杂着女生的尖叫和打瞌睡人士的抱怨，仗助疲惫的揉了揉太阳穴强打精神朝讲台上看去，仿佛被聚光灯照耀的高大男性刷新了自己对于学生代表的刻板印象  
黑框眼镜，条纹衬衫，工装裤，集成了东方仗助对于好学生的形象要求，然而空条承太郎把这一系列常规完全打破，一袭白衣外加出众的相貌夺得了所有女性的尖叫，冷淡的绿色眼眸摄人心魂  
东方仗助突然明白了什么叫心动  
心动归心动，该学的还是得学，东方仗助在朋子含泪送别的天起变立誓要好好学习，走出大礼堂的那一瞬间把空条承太郎什么的全部抛在脑后，当起了背书背到脱发的医学生  
仗助啊…你看，那个叫承太郎的真的和你长的很像啊，亿泰指着学校论坛上整日被置顶的帅瞎众人的空条承太郎特写照，满脸写着聪明的对着仗助展示  
不，我不想看，让我学习，仗助装模作样的捂着耳朵继续逼迫自己盯着密密麻麻的医书，通过玄学来达到背书成功的真实，然而还是匆匆扫了眼那张图，对比了一下自己学生证上一脸憨样的照片，还真找到了几丝相似的地方  
嘛，不知道怎么回事还是有些在意啊，毕竟是和承太郎前辈长的像啊，仗助想到，但是我和他又不熟  
东方仗助在掉了无数根头发后加入了学生会，虹村亿泰作为庆祝给他送去了一份麦当劳开心儿童乐园套餐，仗助坐在宿舍里啃着麦乐鸡，眼里含泪的缅怀自己逝去的头发，顺便咒骂了好几遍在入会报道那天找自己和康一（原本目标是康一，但是在嘲笑东方仗助头发之后目标变成了仗助）麻烦的岸边露伴，亿泰表示自己能理解，但在打开论坛校报看见头条为《粉黑少年》停刊一个月后聪明的脸变得严肃了起来

喂，JOJO，有好多人说你和一个新生长的很像，花京院典明翻了个身，把手机上拥有着紫色瞳色的少年的照片对着对床的空条承太郎，仔细看看还真挺像，就是不像你整天臭着个脸  
承太郎也不是没少听到这些话，本着懒得搭理的心当做了耳旁风，但当那张照片被亲自送上门来时才发现名不虚传，夸张的发型下稚气未脱的脸肉嘟嘟的，饱满的嘴唇和带着亮光的眼睛让承太郎人生第一次感到了人类的吸引力  
…很可爱，承太郎用细若蚊呐的声音做出评价  
什么？我没听清，花京院典明突然福至心灵，开始装聋，并且在被揍的边缘反复横跳  
照片发我一份，承太郎懒得搭理自己的欠揍舍友，压了压疑似和自己头发融为一体的帽子继续看书  
喔，懂了，花京院典明在心中为损友的人生第一春祈福，十分听话的把自己搜来的东方仗助偷拍照合集发给了空条承太郎

又是学生会活动，难得没课的东方仗助吊着昨夜和新交的宅之友花京院前辈通宵打游戏后仅剩的最后一口气来到了学校附近的餐厅参加庆功会，自豪的发型因为打理不当的问题落下了几根头发，东方仗助心疼的把头发揉回了飞机头里，生怕它们下一刻离自己而去  
我不该来的，东方仗助大脑里只剩下了这个想法，模仿着失业颓废中年男性的姿势坐在角落的空桌那里想要借酒消愁，可惜手中只有橙汁，过于忙碌的医学生根本没有参加什么文艺汇演，演出当天的东方仗助还在图书馆里和期中考奋战，东方仗助举起手机想要给自己无法融入的人堆拍张照发给老妈，再配上一句“我再和前辈们吃庆功宴”借此证明自己在学校里过的很好，虽然都是假的  
刚调出拍摄模式时一个白色的人影挡住了摄像头，仗助侧了侧身子想要避开那个人，却被一只大手握住了手腕被迫停止动作，仗助满头雾水的抬头看着来人，认出那个人的脸后吓的手一抖，刚换的手机开始面临碎屏风险  
你就是东方仗助吗，空条承太郎稳当的接住了手机帮助穷苦大学生成功避免换屏的巨额，塞回了傻成哈士奇的东方仗助手里  
呃…谢谢，东方仗助回过神来，把手机塞回衣兜放弃了拍照计划，是的，您是承太郎前辈吧  
嗯，承太郎拉了把椅子坐在仗助边上，从包里翻出一瓶啤酒开罐直接往嘴里灌，干脆利落的完成了仗助梦想中的借酒消愁行为  
仗助感觉气氛压抑了几分，搜肠刮肚只好抛出一个没什么营养的问题，你不去和他们玩吗  
不想  
唔，其实我根本不知道他们之前搞得什么活动，所以也不想去和他们玩  
嗯  
我是医学院的，承太郎前辈是学海洋学的吧  
嗯  
好尴尬啊，东方仗助感觉自己的词库突然被挖空，只好继续窝在原地假装喝闷酒  
手机号，沉默许久的空气突然被承太郎百年一见的主动打破  
唉，啊，好，好的，仗助接过承太郎的手机把自己的号码输入进去，中途激动的打错数字修改了四五遍，反复确认无误后才还给承太郎  
那我先走了，承太郎站起身长腿一迈就走，仗助再次呆愣成哈士奇，不是要交换手机号的吗，仗助闷闷不乐的打开手机，解锁后的屏幕显示着新增联系人空条承太郎  
嗯？？千金难买的手机号就这么被我拿到了吗！！lucky

一来二去仗助才发现自己和承太郎上的是同一个选修课，于是顺理成章的一起上下课，偶尔顺路吃个饭  
真的只是偶尔吗，知情人士花京院典明表示已经连续两周看见他们一起在食堂里打饭了，饭卡刷的是空条承太郎的  
承太郎把一只粉红色的冰激凌塞到已经把自己的嘴塞得鼓鼓囊囊的仗助面前  
给你的  
唔唔唔蟹谢！东方仗助强行把食物咽了下去，不可避免的被呛了一下，承太郎赶紧拿起杯子给他灌了一口水防止窒息而亡  
注意细节，花京院典明如是说，承太郎用的杯子是自己的  
哦，还有这个冰激凌，樱花味，每天限量两百只，不知道承太郎怎么抢到的  
所以你个跟踪狂已经跟了他们多久了，岸边露伴拿着写生簿用笔在上面狂草，用看变态的眼神盯着花京院典明  
你在跟踪广濑康一同学，不许摇头，至少有一周了，花京院典明忍住了想要肘击的冲动，而我这是在关心东方仗助屁股的安危——就算有危险我也不会去救他的，不，你闭嘴，我和他只是宅之友的关系，而且我和他一个时间下课，遇到也很正常，别想打断我——你馋广濑康一的身子，你下贱！  
我下贱！我诚实！岸边露伴大喊道，嘈杂的食堂突然安静了一秒，当天校报头条变为《岸边露伴为何突然自称下贱》以及为了学生的心理健康《粉黑少年》暂时停刊一周

花京院典明坐在东方仗助的宿舍里进行着宅之友的灵魂交流，俗称，打游戏，然而最近的灵魂交流次数少的可怜，原因是半路杀出了个空条承太郎，将两位心心相惜的宅之友天人两隔，可怜的东方仗助，花京院典明如实想到，并且发现本就肉嘟嘟的男孩的手臂上多了点肉  
啊，突然不可怜了，承太郎养哈士奇养的挺好  
但是这只小狗的屁股有点危险，花京院典明再次开始同情东方仗助，后者不解的转头看着逐渐分心的宅之友，并且发现他的神游目标是自己的屁股，东方仗助感到背后一凉

承太郎的手机屏保换成了东方仗助的吃饭照，花京院看着感到一阵恶寒  
原来你也有偷拍的爱好吗，花京院揶揄到  
我正大光明拍的，承太郎试图挽回颜面  
不，你别骗我，你手机前面还挡着个碗，花京院典明表示没必要，真的没必要  
那你手机上的波鲁那雷夫的胸是怎么回事  
……………

你真的可以去和他表白了，语毕花京院拿起一支笔塞到承太郎的手里，我知道你这个木头不会说话，要不写个情书  
无敌如空条承太郎，面对论文死线面不改色，如今遇到感情难题却进退两难，提笔之时脑中只剩下海豚出水美照

致东方仗助：  
你像个曲线优美的海豚……

花京院典明白眼一翻，感觉自己差点背过气去

空条承太郎感受到了人生大危机，他坚信自己和东方仗助说今晚的月色真美只会收到一句“今天下雨唉”“没出月亮啊”这一系列回答  
果然还是得慢慢来  
于是东方仗助的饮食起居几乎要被空条承太郎全部包揽下来，从水笔到牙刷到发胶，承太郎并不想承认自己给他买了和自己情侣款的牙刷  
以及早睡早起的作息管理，作为东方仗助宅之友的花京院典明一并遭到迫害  
夜深人静，花京院典明感觉自己的挂帘被一位不知名壮汉猛的拉开，并且被无情铁手按在了床上顺便夺走了手机和耳机，花京院典明满头问号，看着承太郎一脸准备欧啦人的表情却用着自己从未听过的温和声音对着耳麦另一头的东方仗助说着“乖，快去睡觉”等哄人用语，标准的像是从谷歌上搜来的，花京院典明没有感受到任何关爱的成分，甚至想要关心舍友的心理问题  
然而这一举措把东方仗助吓的喘不过气，等承太郎挂掉后一宿没睡，第二天顶着黑眼圈飘着去了社团活动赚学分，岸边露伴被迫听了东方仗助的诉苦后一脸恨铁不成钢  
人家是关心你啊！岸边露伴想要用钢笔把东方仗助的脑壳撬开看看里面是什么构成的

不要再迫害我了，花京院典明躺在床上一动不动，伊奇知道了以后都要看不下去了  
你就是想骂别人狗吧，空条承太郎听出了其中的意思，并不打算和舍友拌嘴  
求你了，快去表白吧，现在，立刻，马上，花京院典明把被子蒙在头上，假装自己是个球，需要大胸的安慰才能复活，如果是波鲁那雷夫的就更好了

东方仗助收到了承太郎的短信，内容如同下战书，但仗助还是十分高兴的跑出来和他敬爱的前辈会面  
小树林约会，十分美好的地点，承太郎胸有成竹，脑内反复重复着网上学来的表白方式  
仗助的手猛的被承太郎抓住，可能是力气没有控制好，小学弟斯哈斯哈的叫痛，承太郎心软了一秒于是稍稍放轻了力道，把红通通的手捂在自己的胸口  
我生病了，承太郎满脸写着诚实，把仗助吓了一大跳  
唉——你怎么了要不要去一下医院  
不去，承太郎把仗助的手紧紧的捂在自己胸前，我经常会心跳加速心律不齐浑身不适温度升高尤其是面对你的时候  
承太郎第一次感觉自己话那么多  
虽然我是医学生但你还是去医院看一下比较好…会不会是心血管疾病啊，平时要注意休息什么的………  
于是这一次小树林表白变成了小树林会诊，由东方仗助主治医师主持

今天承太郎前辈叫我去小树林…他说自己身体不适，我让他好好休息注意身体，可他不太高兴的样子，东方仗助一脸愁苦的给广濑康一发了消息  
广濑康一感到迷惑  
可我是真的关心他才这样说的  
而且我有点喜欢他  
广濑康一开幕雷击

空条承太郎再次遇到人生大危机  
和仗助说句我喜欢你有那么难吗，花京院典明给无敌的承太郎一记肘击，你这个屑平时吃他豆腐摸屁股摸脸那么熟练

空条承太郎接到了一个电话，备注是老头子  
接通后背景音过于吵闹，承太郎眉头一皱想把电话挂掉，下一秒就听见丝吉奶奶百年一遇的暴躁声音，老天爷，一定是接电话的方式有问题  
过了几分钟后管家拿过了听筒，几乎是求救似的和承太郎解释前因后果  
你外公他的私生子…对，你没听错，是个日本人的孩子，叫东方仗助，现在家里快乱成一团了，那孩子和你读一个学校，比你小一岁  
承太郎直接把电话挂断，用一个小时消化了这个消息，SPW不会出错，这小子从入学以来所有人都可以作证他们两个人长的很像的事实  
空条承太郎又直又现实，再次把仗助约出来去告诉他这件事  
我喜欢他，所以我不会骗他，承太郎如是说  
大男孩在寒风中斯哈斯哈的给自己的手哈气，承太郎把羊绒围巾圈在他冻的通红的小手上，一脸严肃的复述了管家的话  
喔…抱歉，给你们家添乱了的说…仗助把手从围巾里抽出来，一脸通情达理并且给承太郎九十度鞠躬，可怜的小心脏碎的稀里哗啦，之前也承蒙你的照顾了，谢谢承太郎前辈  
所以只是家人之间的关照而已，东方仗助心虚的摸摸鼻头，一溜烟从承太郎的视野里消失

空条承太郎，人生双倍大危机，承太郎郁郁寡欢，花京院典明表示闻者落泪，虽然他是用眼药水滴在脸上装的  
你真的喜欢他的话，可以继续追下去，花京院看不下去，拍了拍好兄弟的肩膀表示安慰  
我去和老头子打个电话，承太郎黑着脸走出去，顺手从桌上拿了包烟

东方仗助躺在床上装死，他躲了空条承太郎半个月，每天鬼鬼祟祟的去上课吃饭，完美避开承太郎的必经之路，虹村亿泰一脸聪明的给仗助买了份开心儿童乐园套餐，表示吃完就心情好了，并且给广濑康一打了个电话顺便招来了游魂似的岸边露伴  
三个人聚在仗助床边，狭小的宿舍里似乎在举办一场追悼会，仗助身前摆了份印着M的快餐盒，满脸写着不快乐  
承太郎前辈真的喜欢我吗，仗助双眼无神，对着可靠的康一同学诉苦  
唔，之前你们小树林约会的时候还没有发生那件事吧…  
你是傻吗东方仗助人家都把你的手放自己胸口上了！！！岸边露伴无能狂怒，钢笔直直的腰往仗助的脑袋上戳，康一拽着露伴的手才避免了人间惨剧的发生  
唉，啊，对哦，仗助方才醒悟过来，往自己嘴里塞了几块麦乐鸡，心情瞬间好了很多  
亿泰你太厉害了！果然吃完就会开心好多！东方仗助真心诚意的夸赞了自己大智若愚的朋友，跳下床外套不穿头发也没梳顶着寒风出去找空条承太郎

东方仗助手插口袋，一头乱毛的站在空条承太郎宿舍楼下，转角处冒出一个白色人影  
是承太郎前辈，仗助急匆匆的窜过去，过长的刘海随风飞扬，扎的眼疼  
承太郎一眼认出了散发版仗助，心中不断怒吼可爱，面上波澜不惊的挂掉电话，另一头的老头不停发出OH MY GOD以及承太郎恋爱了的感慨  
呀卡吗洗！承太郎在挂电话前喊到  
…抱歉，承太郎压低帽檐，把一张纸片递给仗助，五句里有四句是海豚，末尾被迫加上一句我爱你，不知道是写给海豚还是写给仗助的  
唉，是，是情书吗，东方仗助把小纸片看了一遍又一遍，双眼像是钻石一样闪亮  
承太郎把仗助的手裹进围巾里，可怜巴巴的纸被围巾压成一团，仗助急得眼泪都快掉下来了，不知道是兴奋还是承太郎的脸太帅  
别看了，想要多少都写给你，承太郎把仗助眼角的泪水抹掉，最后在那个朝思暮想的嘴唇上落下一吻


End file.
